


Forgiven

by Kayleighms1531 (LXSmith)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LXSmith/pseuds/Kayleighms1531
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"River, I'm sorry!" I cried.<br/>"Sorry doesn’t cut it, sweetie!" She screamed in retaliation.<br/>"It isn’t what it looked like!"<br/>"You married Marilyn Monroe – again!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> As promised after completing '50 Shades of Blue', this short one-shot is focused on the Doctor and River's relationship, which kind of goes against my OTP, but what's the harm?
> 
> Let me know what you think by commenting.
> 
> A sequel to '50 Shades of Blue' is in the works and the first chapter will be posted soon. :D

"River, I'm sorry!" I cried.  
"Sorry doesn’t cut it, sweetie!" She screamed in retaliation.  
"It isn’t what it looked like!"  
"You married Marilyn Monroe – again!"  
"There were a lot of conversations going on at the same time, and I just happened to say 'yes'! I didn’t do anything wrong!"  
"You kissed her!"  
"No, she kissed me – it's different!"

It wasn’t entirely my fault that Marilyn and I accidently got married, when I have been married to River almost a year. It just sort of happened. River didn’t see it like that though. Yes, we were in a place of holy-ship, and yes, I did say yes to what I thought was a question, but turned out to be wedding vows.  
"River, please! Can't we just talk?"  
"No! You've basically cheated on me, Doctor!"  
"I'm...sorry..."

I thought that it would be best if I left River to her own devices. The TARDIS had given her a room of her own until we had sorted it out. 

I eventually found her crying in her room, and if anyone knows River, then they would know that River has to be extremely upset in order for her to be crying. The worst thing was that I had made her this upset - I felt terrible.

I walked in to her room with a sorry look on my face, hoping she would forgive me.

I sat on her bed, pulling her into a hug.  
"I mean it, River, I truly am upset. Can you find it anywhere in your two hearts to forgive an idiot like me?"  
She didn't reply. Instead, pulled away from the hug, and leaned in for a kiss.  
The kiss itself was very fulfilling; elegant in every way.  
"So...does this mean that I'm forgiven?"  
Smiling, she said: "You're forgiven; always and completely forgiven."

Fin


End file.
